Sweetest Darkness
by Avelina Craven
Summary: The following events are what lead up to Afraid To Be Alone, one fo my first Vampire Academy stories. It explains alot more than ATBA, and it's longer thank god So I really hope you enjoy this more. Trust me: this will probably be better than ATBA, I must admit, with a lot more detail. This is where Kena's Nightmares start, and if it makes you feel any better, Mason's alive! 8D


Sweetest Darkness

~Prologue to _**Afraid To be Alone**_~

Chapter One: An Interruption in Training

Kena gasped, winded as Stan swiped her off her feet and slammed her onto her back. A coughing fit tore through her, and she fought to catch her breathe. Groaning, she sufficed to lay there, sprawled. However, she lay there too long, and the big man nudged her with his foot.

"Up." He scowled down at her. Kena glared back, silver eyes piercing, but said nothing; she forced down a groan as she pushed herself to her feet.

"Again." was all Stan said before he lunged.

Kena sidestepped this time, unwilling to be flipped yet again. Nevertheless, Stan saw her evasion and snatched out at her; she, too, saw this coming and grabbed his hand, yanking him towards her. Sticking her let out, she tripped the Guardian and sat on his back before he could get back up.

"Can we stop and go eat now? The damn sun is―" Stan shifted onto his hand and knees, and Kena did not react fast enough: he grabbed her arms and tossed her up and over his head, and Kena was sent sprawling into the brush.

"Not until you learn to do this right, Lakena. Now get out of there and do it again." He growled, turning away to stride back to the middle of the clearing, intentionally giving her his back.

The pair had been going at it since 4:00― missing dinner and curfew ―but Stan would not let his novice go until she had the exercise down pact. Hunger, heat, frustration, and fatigue were taking it's toll on both Novice and Guardian; He was Alberta's Second-in-Command, giving him Rank and Authority; so no one was deemed fit to question his methods, besides Alberta and Headmistress Kirova. Save his novice, Lakena Black.

The girl was disrespectful, rebellious, defiant, and every bit the Novice Stan had been himself. Stan loved the girl to death just as well, but he needed to get her on the right track― his personal feelings had to be put on hold, and he had to train his Novice to the best of his abilities as a Dhampir. Stan sighed heavily. _**I've a feeling she'll be put eh to test soon, and we'll see what she can really do.**_ He then frowned.

On top of everything else (including the normal aggravating teenage behavior), Stan knew she was hiding something. Something huge, and important… The Guardian at last strayed from his mind to frown harder. He should have been put onto his back or should have gotten a face-full of dirt and grass by now.

"Lakena!"

She should have attacked by now. There was no damn time for her to pussyfoot around. Stan called for her again, and when she didn't show herself or answer, he'd had enough.

"This is it! I have had it w―" Stan tore through the brush and paused.

Kena wasn't there. He stood where his was for a moments, processing. _**No. She. Hadn't…**_

Stand cursed and spun on his heels, dashing across the clearing to grab the walkie from his duffle bag.

"Bald Eagle, this is Silver Falcon. Little Rave―" the Guardian all but jumped out of his skin as a bloodcurdling scream pierced the early morning air. Bewildered, he looked around wildly for Kena.

If this was a joke, he wasn't to think twice about staking her; if it was real― if she was gone, someone had screamed, and Strigoi were possible on the premises ―he was going to find his Novice, say some really mean shit, and rally with Alberta and the others to kick some Strigoi ass.

"Stan, what the hell was that?" Alberta's tone gave Stan good reason to believe he wasn't the only one to hear it.

"I don't know; Kena just vanished, and it could be a student found by Strigoi― but if it's Kena, I―"

_**"Somebody help me!"**_

"Stan, where are you?" Alberta demanded; she sounded as though she were running and Stan took hold of silver cross and stake, ready to leap into action. No doubt everyone had caught wind of that second scream: the Moroi were probably confused; the Dhampir ready to strike and defend if need be.

Where the hell was Kena?

Another scream bore down on him and he moved back to the middle of the clearing.

_**"Stan! Stan, help me, please!"**_ his blood froze in veins, and without another doubt, he knew.

_**"Don't―"**_ Alberta shouted into the walkie, but Stan ignored her and broke into a dead run for the tree line.

_**"Stan!"**_

"Kena!"


End file.
